


Vega, Altair

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Caring, Family Feels, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando luchaba contra los imajin lo sentía, sentía que su deseo de victoria se mezclaba al corazón del imajin, y era en esos momentos que juntos eran invencibles.
Kudos: 1





	Vega, Altair

**Vega, Altair**

_“Cuando un corazón fuerte y un deseo fuerte se superponen,_

_nos haremos invencibles.”_

_[Action Zero; Sakurai Yuuto, Deneb]_

A veces Yuuto pensaba que Deneb fuese únicamente contraproducente.

Una catástrofe natural. Alguien capaz solo de hacerle perder tiempo, de discutir de todo lo que le dijera, de no entender cuando estaba el momento justo para pararse.

Yuuto se lo decía, y a menudo, cuando difícil era por él remediar a todos sus daños, y él imajin no hacía otro que bajar su cabeza y disculparse, pero luego seguía haciendo como le parecía.

Le había aún dicho que lo odiaba, Yuuto, y nunca había sido verdad.

Y Deneb lo sabía. Sabía que su necesidad de expresar odio nacía por la desesperación, sabía que Yuuto nunca podía odiarlo realmente, y pues seguía fingiendo de creerle, únicamente por su bien.

Yuuto no habría sabido lo que hacer sin él a su lado, y esa era la pura y simple verdad.

Cuando luchaba contra los imajin lo sentía, sentía que su deseo de victoria se mezclaba al corazón del imajin, y era en esos momentos que juntos eran invencibles.

Y era cuando volvían sobre lo ZeroLiner, cuando miraba fijo afuera de la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, que el otro hacía sentir su presencia en manera aún más molesta.

Yuuto rio bajo pensando a las maneras desmañadas y fuera de lugar de Deneb, a como siempre tuviera éxito de soltarle una sonrisa, a como entendiera cada momento lo que iba por su cabeza.

Deneb era el único que había siempre sido con él, y así habría sido por siempre.

No iba a permitir que lo olvídese, ni que lo dejara, porque lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Miró al plato que el imajin le había puesto en frente, arqueando sus cenas.

“Esos son shiitake, pedazo de...” empezó a decirle, pero cuando vio la expresión aterrorizada del imajin echó a reír.

“Lo siento, Yuuto, pero he pensado que hoy estabas de tan bueno humor que, quizás, podías probar a...”

Yuuto lo silenció, ahorrando un trozo de hongo y poniéndolo en su boca.

Era absolutamente asqueroso, exactamente como imaginaba.

Pero por esa vez, pensó que era su turno de hacer algo por Deneb.

Por lo demás, el imajin era el solo que lo hacía seguir adelante.


End file.
